


Tali Madri, Tale Figlia (Ita. Version)

by KiraArias



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraArias/pseuds/KiraArias
Summary: Questa è una One Shot veloce che ho fatto per esercitarmi nella scrittura, ho usato un mio vecchio prompt che avevo creato su tumblr:La figlia adolescente di Kim e Trini viene scelta come Power Rangers e non conosceva il passato delle sue madri; un giorno la famiglia scopre entrambi i segreti.Alla fine una delle due si vanta con l'altra che la figlia ha ereditato il proprio colore.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tali Madri, Tale Figlia (Ita. Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Like Mothers, Like Daughter (Eng. Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073669) by [KiraArias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraArias/pseuds/KiraArias)



> Chi dovesse leggere anche il mio prologo Skimmons di certo riconoscerà il mio personaggio originale: Grace, una giovane ragazza con i corti capelli rossi (avvolte naturali, altre tinti ma sempre tendenti ad un colore un po' rubino) che potrebbe apparire spesso nelle mie storie. ovviamente non è mai la stessa ragazza, però mi piace l'idea di un personaggio originale ricorrente da inserire qua e la.
> 
> P.s. Ho ri-postato la versione in italiano perché per qualche motivo non appariva nel fandom o nella mia lista lavori

Grace Allison Gomez-Hart, sedici anni con capelli corti tinti rosso rubino, pensava di avere una vita abbastanza normale. Lei viveva ad Angel Grove con le sue madri, la dottoressa dell’ospedale Kimberly Gomez-Hart e Trini Gomez-Hart, veterinaria dello zoo locale. 

La sua città una volta era molto più piccola, ma anni di essere la capitale della lotta per il destino del pianeta hanno portato molte attenzioni e continue ricostruzioni che a loro volta hanno provocato un espansione di quello che una volta era un piccolo paese costiero.

Tutta la sua vita cambiò il giorno che trovò una moneta magica e divenne una Power Rangers. Molte persone pensavano che i Rangers fossero alieni come i mostri che attaccano la loro città e che fossero sempre gli stessi, tranne quando durante i loro primi anni se ne aggiunse un sesto di colore verde che successivamente cambiò in bianco. Nessuno in realtà sapeva che i paladini in armature colorate erano in realtà giovani umani, e che da quel primo attacco di Goldar le squadre avevano passato già il testimone diverse volte dopo qualche anno di attività. E anche se erano alcuni anni che non si verificano più attacchi e la precedente squadra di Rangers si era ritirata, una nuova minaccia si presentò e le Power Coins chiamarono la squadra di cui lei faceva parte.

Quello che Grace non sapeva, era che viveva proprio sotto lo stesso tetto di due Power Ranger originali...

* * *

Il giorno che tutta la verità venne a galla non fu a causa di qualche avvenimento particolare o nella frenesia di un attacco alla città. Infatti Grace stava semplicemente preparando il suo zaino per la scuola sul tavolo della sala da pranzo, quando all’improvviso la sua moneta cadde fuori da esso, proprio davanti a sua madre che stava sparecchiando la colazione. Ora, una madre normale avrebbe potuto pensare che era soltanto un bell’oggetto che sua figlia si porta in giro e Grace era pronto ad usare una scusa simile. Ma purtroppo per lei Kimberly Hart-Gomez sapeva esattamente cosa aveva di fronte, semplicemente non poteva crederci che tra tutte le persone possibili, avrebbe rivisto quella particolare moneta colorata nelle mani di sua figlia.

“GRACE ALLISON GOMEZ-HART! Cosa diavolo ci fai con quella Power Coin?!!” Urlò Kimberly fissando scioccata la figlia. 

Grace era rimasta di sasso nel sentire sua madre riconoscere cosa era veramente la moneta.

“Mamma come fai a sapere…” 

“TRINI!!! Vieni subito qui!” Lei la interruppe prima che potesse chiedere qualsiasi cosa.

Sentendo la voce frenetica della moglie, Trini sporse la parte superiore del suo corpo dal locale lavanderia. “Cosa succede?” Chiedendosi cosa avesse agitato Kim cosi tanto.

“Vieni subito qui!” Ripeté sua moglie.

Trini raggiunse la sua famiglia in sala da pranzo. “Allora, cos’è tutta questa agitazione?” 

Kimberly sollevò la moneta “Guarda cosa aveva tua figlia nello zaino!” lei disse agitando l’oggetto incriminato davanti a lei.

Gli occhi di Trini si spalancarono e lei rimase a bocca aperta. Dopo qualche momento lei guardò un paio di volte tra la moneta e la figlia finchè non decise di rivolgersi a quest’ultima. “Grace! Sei una dei nuovi Power Rangers?!” 

“Trini è ovvio che lo sia, sai bene che non c’è altra spiegazioni del perché sia in suo possesso!” Kimberly rispose al posto della loro figlia.

La rossa fissò sbalordita le sue madri. Zordon aveva detto che nessuno poteva sapere la loro identità, neppure la propria famiglia. Eppure i suoi genitori sapevano delle monete e che era ciò che la rendeva una Power Ranger! Come era possibile?!! 

Dopo alcuni altri momenti di incredulità, lei decise finalmente di cominciare a chiedere risposte. “Mamma! Mamà! Come fate a saperlo?!” 

Le due donne si scambiarono uno sguardo e Kimberly annuì.

“Mija, sappiamo della moneta perché una volta anche io e tua madre eravamo delle Power Rangers, le prime Pink e Yellow Ranger per l’esattezza” Trini rivelò alla figlia, indicano chi era chi mentre diceva i colori. 

“Eravate tra i primi Power Rangers?!!!” Lei non poteva crederci, le sue madri erano state delle Power Rangers originali! L'annuire della sua Mamà per confermare di nuovo cementò del tutto quella informazione nel cervello della ragazza.

All’improvviso Kimberly si mosse come per lasciare la stanza e andare verso l’ingresso ma venne fermata dalla voce di Trini. “Kim dove stai andando?” lei chiese a sua moglie.

“Ad uccidere Zordon per aver reso nostra figlia una Ranger!,” rispose Kimberly.

“Tesoro non puoi ucciderlo, è già morto da 65 milioni di anni.” Trini disse con una risatina.

“Uso la Morphing Grid per riportarlo in vita e poi lo uccido!,” lei spiegò.

Trini afferrò dolcemente il braccio di sua moglie per cercare di calmarla un po. “Kim sai che non funziona così. E sai anche come funzionano le monete, non è Zordon a decidere chi viene scelto.” Kimberly sembrò accettarlo perchè si rilassò e ritornò davanti alla figlia con Trini.

Grace dopo aver assistito allo scambio, e alla conferma che conoscevano anche Zordon, guardò la sua moneta che era ancora nelle mani di sua madre. “Quindi una volta quella era tua?” Lei disse indicando la donna che prima gli era stata indicata come appartenere al suo stesso colore.

“Proprio così!” Confermò la donna in questione mentre l’altra sbuffò. “Ehi non è colpa mia se è stata la MIA moneta a scegliere lei, come si dice: tale madre, tale figlia!” Sua moglie ricambiò soltanto incrociando le braccia e girando la testa di lato con un altro sbuffo.

Rimasero tutte e tre li ferme per qualche secondo finchè il suono dell’orologio elettronico che segnava il cambio dell’ora le riportò alla realtà.

“Cavolo è tardi, Grace devi correre a scuola!” Kimberly disse a sua figlia.

“Ma Mamma…” Come poteva lei andare a scuola dopo le rivelazioni di oggi?! Aveva ancora così tante domande da fare a loro.

“Mija ne parliamo dopo la scuola promesso, ma tua madre a ragione, sbrigati o farai tardi” Trini disse.

Grace sospirò ma annuii. Sua madre ridiede a lei la Power Coin e le passò anche lo zaino. Dopo aver afferrato tutto saluto le sue madri e lei partì per la scuola.

* * *

Quindi si, Grace Allison Gomez-Hart una volta aveva una vita abbastanza normale. Ma ora non solo lei era stata scelta come nuova Power Ranger, ma ha scoperto anche che le sue madri erano state le prime ranger umane di Angel Grove. Ora non era più solo una missione! Era la sua eredità!

* * *

“Eddai Kim! Non puoi continuare a tenere il broncio!” Trini disse alle buffonate di sua moglie.

“Gialla! Perché lei ha ricevuto quella gialla!” Kimberly non trovava giusto che la sua bambina avesse ricevuto la Power Coin della moglie e non la sua, in fondo l’aveva partorita lei!

Trini fece una risata per poi tornare alle sue faccende. Lei avrebbe decisamente rinfacciato questo a Kimberly per molto, molto tempo. 

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Che ne pensate? 
> 
> Mi trovate anche su tumblr a https://kirayun.tumblr.com/


End file.
